1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heatsink device and, more particularly, to a heatsink device for a heat source, such as a light emitting diode (LED).
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional heatsink device comprises a plurality of heat dissipation fins mounted around a heat source, such as a light emitting diode (LED) and the like, to absorb and carry away the heat produced by the heat source so as to achieve a heat dissipation effect to the heat source. Each of the heat dissipation fins is made of a metal, such as an aluminum or a copper. However, the heat dissipation fins do not directly contact with the heat source so that the heat dissipation fins perform an indirect heat conduction to dissipate the heat produced by the heat source, thereby decreasing the heatsink effect of the heatsink device.